Elias Locke
Elias is the tritagonist of the PEH trilogy. He is a bully and a jerk. Unfortunately he's also the roommate of Miles Spectre and as such he finds himself forced to deal with the mysterious agenda of the Nexus. Often taking out his anger on those unable to defend themselves, Elias could be considered an egomaniac, though never to the point of betraying his friends. Fictional History Meeting Miles Elias met Miles in college when they were assigned to dorm together. Depsite Eli's constant ridicule of his nerdy roommate, he was still one of the closest things Miles had to a friend and so after graduation, the two got an apartment together on the lower east side of Manhattan. 2005 (PEH1) Despite their strained relationship, Elias was the first person to find out about Miles' original experience with the Nexus, when Miles returned from the gaming world before his very eyes. Elias then instigated his own Nexus adventure in the world of "Dead or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball." Because his game-date with Tina Armstrong ended a bit . . . prematurely, Elias never indulged the details of this adventure to Miles or anyone else. 2007 (PEH2) But this was not his last time dealing with the Nexus. Upon meeting Miles' friend Nate Valdez the trio of gamers was whisked away to the gaming world once again, where it was explained that they had been chosen to save Nintega from a virus created by media mogul Phillip Yates. Torn between his lack of compassion and his constant need to be the Alpha Male, Eli's pride won the internal war and we teamed up with Miles and an anti-violence protestor named Ray Storm to save the Green Hill Zone from a slew of soldiers sent by Yates to defend the virus. The battle ended in Ray's death and Elias took on his task to rescue the other Nintega characters from the dungeons of Bowser's Castle. Leaving his friends behind, Elias left for the Mushroom Kingdom dark lands and met with Nack in the persona of Dante. There he bested Nack in battle (via a cheap shot) and rescued a group of Nintega Supporters from one of Bowser's dungeons, including Bowser himself. Together this new team regrouped with Miles, Nate, and the rest of their allies on Delta Halo. Together they fought off the armies of Phillip Yates and activated his own virus within the Halo program. Elias and his friends escaped the gaming world and Elias proceeded to facilitate the arrest of his new nemesis Nack, in the real world, by botching one of his assassination attempts on Miles' new girlfriend Fiona Braddock. Shortly thereafter, Miles moved out of he and Eli's Apartment to live with Fiona. To fill his spot, Elias agreed to having Nate move in with him. But while Nate served as an even easier target for Eli's ridicule, the camaraderie Elias and Miles shared was absent. Where this camaraderie somewhat protected Miles from Eli's attacks, Nate had no such protection and Eli's unbearable attitude would cause much friction. 2009 (PEH3) Some time after Miles moved out of Eli's apartment, Elias received word that Miles had died while using the Nexus to return to the Green Hill Zone. Elias was arguably hit the hardest by this, finally realizing how unfairly he treated Miles over the years and wishing for a way to take it back. Instead of changing his ways however, Elias grew angrier and took his aggressions out on Nate even worse than he once did on Miles. This widened the gap between the two roommates. After the disappearance of Nate and Fiona, Elias snapped and drowned himself in alcohol to mask the pain of losing his two best friends after treating them both so badly. While venting to a bartender at AJ's Bar & Grill, Elias was reminded that he is a good person despite all his faults. On his way home from the bar, Elias was confronted by Nack and his new partner Khan in the personae of Dante and Agent 47 respectively. Before Elias can process the fact that there are video games on Earth, he is brutally beaten within an inch of his life by the duo and given a massive scar over his right eye. He was only able to escape when a heroic pedestrian distracts his attackers long enough for him to run away. Elias went back to his apartment, unsure of what to do, and waited there until Julie arrived and a news broadcast about game characters on Earth caught their attention. Julie demanded that they stop these evil game characters from hurting anyone else and Eli reluctantly followed her to the Omega Halo Installation in Staten Island. There, Elias and Julie teamed up with their old friends from the last game war to battle the criminals who are using video game powers for evil on Earth. After being pummeled by another of Nack's new partners, Menniker, Elias was able to return the favor to Nack, by slicing one of his eyes with his sword. It was during this battle, that Elias learned of the resurrection of his friend Miles. Their reunion was heartfelt, but short-lived, as Miles gave Elias the Spartan Helmet of Master Chief and told him to plug it into a hub at the center of Omega Halo. Elias left with Kirby to complete his new task and shut down the program giving the villains their powers. On his new mission to the center of Omega Halo, Elias discovered that his other friend Nate was locked up in an electrified cage and was being attacked by their old friend Geoffrey Kicks. Elias interrupted their fight and shut down the electric prison, freeing his friend and angering their prison guard, a robot by the name of 343 Guilty Spark. It was this robot who convinced Kicks to attack Nate and when Elias foiled his plan, he fired a large laser blast at his chest, incapacitating him. Snapping out of his daze, Geoffrey came to Eli's defense and shielded him from repeated blasts. Elias then gave the Spartan Helmet to Nate and passed on the task of shutting down the power source of Omega Halo. Unable to move, Elias then witnessed the final confrontation between Kirby and 343 Guilty Spark. After completing his task, Nate returned to the Omega Prison and helped Geoffrey bring Elias back to the battlefield in time to find Miles and Fiona at gun point. The friends raced to their sides, as Master Chief fired a shot at point blank range. It was at this time that the three bearers of the Tri-Force (Miles, Nate, and Elias) finally reunited and created a Tri-Force Field protecting Miles and Fiona from the blast. This turned the tables and Elias was able to help bring an end to the second game war, slaying Nack and finally showing his two best friends that he was there for them. 2073 (Epilogue) Roughly 64 years later, Elias would have Miles staying at his house and receive an unexpected visit from their old friend Nate Valdez, hoping for a 3-player game of Frogger. Wishing instead to watch his stories, Elias would grow agitated and instigate a fight that would almost break up their friendship, until Miles found an old Nexus Disc in his pocket. Following Eli's urging to "pop it in", Miles would load up the disc and the three friends would be pulled into one final adventure in the video game world. The trio would quickly experience a game over of natural causes. Production Notes *Elias is played by Johnny Jacapraro *Elias is 1 of only 5 characters to appear in all 3 films of the series. :* The others being Miles, Julie, Sally, & Jax Girl. *Elias was the first character to be upgraded from a supporting to a primary character between films. :*He is the only example of this from PEH1 to PEH2. :*Ash and Amethyst are similarly upgraded from PEH2 to PEH3. *Eli's full name is derived from two characters hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*ELIAS is the name of Prince Acorn, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Acorn and brother to Sonic's longtime girlfriend Sally Acorn. :*LOCKE is the name of Knuckles the Echidna's father and the previous Guardian of Angel Island. Category:Main Characters